Love
by TeenQueen661
Summary: Ty does not need Valentine's Day to show Tinka how much he loves her. Number 2 of the 100 Theme Challenge.


Love

Summary: Ty does not need Valentine's Day to show Tinka how much he loves her. Number 2 of the 100 Theme Challenge (see profile for details).

Disclaimer: I don't own _Shake It Up!_, nor its characters. I only own this story.

The minute Tinka walked into John Hughes High School on February fourteenth, she was greeted with a sight of red, white, and pink decorations that indicated the arrival of Valentine's Day. She strutted down the hallways, her smile never faltering. Like other girls in relationships, she was looking forward to the day. She had no idea what surprise that her boyfriend of six months, Ty Blue, had up his sleeve, but she could not wait to find out.

As Tinka manuevered her way through the congested hallways, she took note of the red, white, and pink confetti that littered the hallways. Hearts of different shapes and sizes were taped to the wall. And she could not walk down a hallway without passing at least one handmade poster, advertising the Valentine's Day dance that was to take place that night at around six.

The minute Tinka reached her locker, she found her twin brother, Günther, waiting for her. Next to him was his girlfriend of nearly a year, CeCe Jones.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tinka!" CeCe exclaimed, happily.

"Same to you, CeCe," Tinka replied, inputting her locker combination.

"Have you seen Ty yet?" Günther asked his sister. "What did he get you?"

"I have not seen him yet, but I am sure he is around here somewhere," Tinka said, as her locker door swung open.

"If we find Rocky, we'll find Ty," CeCe said.

"So, are you two lovebirds going to the dance tonight?" Tinka asked, curiously.

"No, I am taking my little sugar muffin out to Chez Belanger for dinner," Günther said, pulling CeCe closer to him.

"I still cannot believe that you got reservations to that place," CeCe said, surprised. "You have to know the people who work there to get one."

"I talked to Deuce and he, as the people here say it, pulled some strings," Günther explained. "His cousin, Diego, is the head chef there."

"Any plans after dinner?" Tinka asked.

"We're going salsa dancing!" CeCe answered, excitedly. "I can't wait!"

"I see you like the gift that Günther got you," Tinka said, eyeing the ruby and diamond pendant that hung around CeCe's neck on a delicate silver chain.

"Yeah, I love it," CeCe replied, fingering the heart-shaped pendant. "Günther has good taste."

"So does CeCe," Günther said, showing his sister the betwinkled, analog watch on his left wrist. "She knows me so well."

Just then, Rocky approached the three dancers after weaseling her way through the crowd of students roaming the hallways. In her arms was a bouquet of long-stemmed, red roses.

"Hey, hey, hey!" she greeted, showing them the flowers in her arms. "Look what Deuce gave me!"

Günther had a solemn look on his face as he said, "Oh, I am so sorry Rocky."

"What are you talking about?" Rocky questioned, confused.

"Who passed away?" Günther asked, concerned.

"Günther, do not be a goat butt!" Tinka scolded, slapping her brother upside the head.

"The roses are for Valentine's Day!" Rocky explained, exasperated. "It's Deuce's way of showing me he loves me."

"Oh, sorry," Günther apologized, rubbing his head where Tinka slapped him. "I did not know that, in this country, giving someone flowers could be considered a romantic gesture as well."

"You have a lot to learn, babe," CeCe said, rolling her eyes.

"So, where is Deuce taking you for Valentine's Day?" Tinka asked Rocky.

"Just to Crusty's," Rocky answered. "I don't expect anything big. Pizza is good enough for me."

"Have you seen Ty?" CeCe asked.

"Not since we arrived at school," Rocky replied. "Why?"

"Do you know what plans he has for us today?" Tinka asked, curiously.

"He didn't mention anything to me," Rocky answered. "Don't worry, I'm sure he has something big planned for you."

Before Tinka could reply, the warning bell rang, indicating that they had only four minutes left to get to their homerooms.

"I better go, I got a biology test to take," Rocky said, hurrying off. "See you at lunch!"

"I do not want to be late for fashion," Günther said, whipping out his betwinkler. "I better get going, too."

"I'll walk you there, it's on the way to English," CeCe offered, as she gestured for Günther to walk. "Bye, Tinka!"

Tinka waved, as her brother and his girlfriend disappeared around a corner.

As Tinka closed and locked her locker, she sighed. Why did Ty not come to see her? He always greeted her every morning at school. Why was this time different? The least he could have done was meet up with her before school started and inform her of the things that he had planned for them.

Not wanting to be late to class, Tinka hurried up a flight of steps. She made a mental note, reminding her to talk to Ty at lunch.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang, signalling the start of lunch, Tinka bolted out of her math classroom and swiftly made her way down the hallway to the cafeteria. As she walked, dozens of guys tried making moves on her, even though they knew she was taken. She was becoming impatient during her journey to the cafeteria and barked at all of the guys that were hitting on her.<p>

"No, I would never go out with you because you are a good-for-nothing goat butt! Oh, I said that out loud, did I not? Well, I meant it."

"Get together with you? Please! I would rather shave my head and be stung by bees."

"No thanks. Why not? Because you have the betwinkling skills of a wooden spoon!"

"Stop following me! Look, if I throw a stick, will you go away?"

"Frankie the Complication, what did you just call me? What is this bomb that you speak of?"

"Keep looking, pal. Opposites attract, you know. Go find someone intelligent, funny, and good-looking, other than me."

"Blah, blah, blah, keep talking. Perhaps, one day, you will say something intelligent. I said _perhaps_..."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Stop making me angry! I am running out of places to hide the bodies!"

"You would do anything to make me happy? Excellent, then leave!"

"Howard, you just want to use me to get closer to Rocky. Well, she is taken! And, in case you have not noticed, I am as well!"

When she finally made it to the cafeteria, she spotted Günther, CeCe, Rocky, Deuce, and Ty at one of the tables near the back. She quickly pulled out her small mirror and, after making sure every strand of blonde hair was in place, she made her way over to their table.

"Hello, Ty!" she greeted, taking a seat next to him.

"Oh, hey, Tinka," Ty replied, turning to look at her.

"Do you know what day it is?" Tinka asked, smiling.

"Yeah, Friday," Ty answered, as though it was obvious.

Tinka watched as he turned away from her and continued his conversation with Deuce. What was the matter with him?

"Um, Ty, you have something to say to me, do you not?" Tinka asked, looking expectant.

"Oh, right!" Ty said, gesturing to his plate. "Try the pasta salad. It's not bad."

Rocky and CeCe looked up and noticed Tinka staring at Ty, her right eye twitching. One could tell it was taking all of her self restraint not to pull her betwinkler out of her backpack and betwinkle his head.

"Is everything okay, Tink?" CeCe asked, cautiously, knowing full well that she was far from okay.

This got Ty's attention because he turned his attention back to Tinka and asked, "Something wrong, baby?"

"No, I am fine," Tinka replied, standing up. "I just need to get some air, that is all."

"Okay," Ty said, before turning back to look at Deuce.

Günther, CeCe, and Rocky watched as Tinka growled and stormed out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>The minute Tinka arrived home from school, she locked herself up in her betwinkled bedroom and refused to come out. Günther came home a bit later after walking CeCe to her apartment. His parents, Kashlack and Squizza, questioned Günther about his sister's sadness, and Günther explained how Ty did not seem to indicate that he had plans with her that night. He did not even acknowledge that it was Valentine's Day.<p>

When it came time for dinner, Günther tried to encourage Tinka to come out of her room and eat, but she said she was not hungry. He gave up and left to pick up CeCe for their date. Kashlack and Squizza ate at their dining room table alone. Their daughter had to be very upset to not even eat the goat and turnip stew, her favourite dish.

Squizza set aside some stew, in case Tinka would get hungry later, before retreating into the master bedroom that she shared with Kashlack. As they got into bed, Kashlack muttered that he had plans involving the boy who hurt his little girl. Squizza could not understand what he was saying. However, before she fell asleep, she managed to pick up the words, "pain," "suffering," and "meat-carving blade."

It was midnight when Tinka got hungry. Wearing a fluffy pink robe and matching slippers, she exited her room and wandered into the kitchen. She spotted the bowl of stew that Squizza set aside and placed it inside the microwave to heat it up.

As she waited for her stew to be ready, the sound of a door unlocking was heard. Tinka looked up and saw Günther enter the apartment.

"Oh, Tinka!" he said, tossing his house key aside and hurrying into the kitchen to envelope his sister in a hug. "Are you feeling better?"

"I have had worst nights," Tinka replied, a bit sadly. "How was your night with CeCe?"

"The best night of my life," Günther answered, happily.

"I am happy for you," Tinka said, cracking a small smile.

Günther, sensing his sister was still upset, pressed a kiss to her forehead and said, "I am sorry about what happened, twin sister."

"It is not your fault that Ty is a heartless jerk, Günther," Tinka said, hugging him. "I will be fine."

"Well, I am going to go to bed," Günther said, walking off to his room. "Good night, Tinka."

"Good night, Günther," Tinka replied.

Just then, the microwave emitted a beeping sound, indicating that her stew was heated up. She walked over to the microwave, opened it, and carefully pulled out the bowl of steaming hot stew. She grabbed a clean spoon and made her way to the dining room. She carefully placed her favourite dish in front of her and took a seat.

Tinka was blowing on a spoonful of stew to cool it down, when there was a knock on the window that led to the fire escape. She stood back up and made her way out of the dining room, to the living room, and her eyes widened when she looked out the window.

Standing on the platform of the fire escape was a casually-dressed Ty. In his arms was a bouquet of red roses and a teddy bear wearing a betwinkled shirt.

Seeing him stand outside on the early, cold, winter morning made Tinka concerned and forget momentarily that she was mad at him. She quickly hurried to the window to unlock it and open it for him. She stepped back, so he could enter the apartment.

"Hey, Tinka," Ty greeted, closing the window.

"Hello, Ty," Tinka replied, nonchalantly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you these," Ty said, holding the flowers and teddy bear out to her.

"Too late, Ty," Tinka replied, coldly.

"What do you mean?" Ty questioned, his heartbeat stopping momentarily.

Tinka rolled her eyes and asked, "Do you know what day it was yesterday?"

"Yes, it was February the fourteenth," Ty answered, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Do you know why yesterday was so special?" Tinka questioned, folding her arms in front of her.

"Yeah, it was Valentine's Day," Ty replied, confused. "What's this about, Tinka?"

"Well, why did you not give me these gifts yesterday, you goat butt?" Tinka questioned, furiously. "You knew it was Valentine's Day yesterday and you did not do anything about it!"

"I didn't need to do anything about it yesterday," Ty said, calmly.

"And why not?" Tinka questioned, irritated.

"Because I don't need a holiday to show you how much you mean to me, baby," Ty explained, with a smile.

Tinka felt her heart melt as she said, "Oh, my, goat."

"I purposely waited until after V-Day to show you that I love you, Tinka," Ty explained. "Whether it's Valentine's Day or not."

"Oh, Ty!" Tinka cried, holding a hand to her mouth. "That was the sweetest thing that you ever said to me."

"So, does that mean you forgive me for yesterday?" Ty asked, offering her the gifts again.

"Of course," Tinka answered, accepting the gifts. "I love you, too, Ty. Thank you."

As Ty leaned forward and captured Tinka's lips in a passionate kiss, Tinka knew that this was a day after Valentine's Day that she would never forget.

Happy Valentine's Day! Questions? Comments?

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

~TeenQueen661


End file.
